


cuddling by the fire

by ohyoumeanher



Series: i am so lost in you and all that you do [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, I REALLY HAD THIS IDEA I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN OK, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, idk how to tag this, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyoumeanher/pseuds/ohyoumeanher
Summary: Scorpius couldn't concentrate.Not when his best friend was asleep next to his shoulder and snoring slightly.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: i am so lost in you and all that you do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	cuddling by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is crappy so proceed with caution. All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy :)

Scorpius couldn't concentrate. Not when his best friend was asleep near his shoulder and snoring slightly.  
But he should be able to, right? It’s just Albus, right?  
But it was Albus with his messy hair and soft lips. With his broad shoulders and long legs. His glasses were still on, which Scorpius promptly removed and kept on the side table.  
He sat for a while looking over to him, smiling without realizing it.  
  
The common room was quiet apart from the soft crackling of the fire, Albus' quiet snores and the occasional scribbling of his quill.  
  
He kept looking to the dark-haired boy sleeping on his shoulder, making sure that he didn’t wake him.  
  
Albus looked quite cute, resting on him; it made him want to kiss him so badly.  
  
That was new.  
  
Scorpius sat up straighter, more alert now.  
  
Maybe he did want to kiss him, that was totally normal between friends, right?  
  
Scorpius sighed inwardly, trying to keep his thoughts in order.  
  
He then tried to divert his attention to his Portions essay he was supposed to submit the next week.  
  
As he scribbled at the essay, he couldn’t help but think if he wanted to kiss Albus.  
  
Yes, he did want to kiss him; he would if he had a chance.  
  
“Does that make me gay?”, he thought out loud.  
  
He did like girls, but now he liked boys?  
  
" _Not any kind of boy, but your best friend _", his brain supplied, unhelpfully.  
  
He knew that it was trouble since he absolutely did not want to ruin their friendship.  
  
As he was having 'his gay awakening', Albus muttered something in his sleep and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Scorpius’ face was now red and he knew this was not how straight people reacted.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, he covered his face in his palms.  
  
He had feelings for his best friend. He had a crush on his best friend. His best friend whom he had known for 5 years.  
  
But was that a bad thing?  
  
Being gay wasn't a bad thing, not anymore. One of Albus' relatives was gay, though Scorpius had forgotten which.  
  
No, he decided, it wasn't.  
  
Yawning, he dipped his quill in the inkpot. He took it out clumsily, spilling ink on the parchment. Uttering curses, he got up carefully not to wake Albus up and cast a spell silently on the sheet. He sighed out of relief. He didn't want more stress.  
  
Keeping his homework aside, he looked at Albus with a soft smile, sleeping quietly.  
  
Later, he decided. He'll tell him eventually. Right now all he needed was to sort his feelings out and make sense of all the voices in his head.  
  
He sat next to him, carefully, and put his hand on his.  
  
He closed his eyes to the dreams of a dark-haired boy and soft, warm cuddles.__

___  
\--------------  
Later when Albus asks him,when he realized he had feelings for him, Scorpius smiles with this moment in his mind.  
"You looked cute when you were sleeping."_  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment your suggestions:)


End file.
